You&I (our story)
by Ryu Hyun Rin
Summary: hanya kisah tentang chanyeol dan baekhyun, dari ketika mereka bertemu hingga menikah, GS as usual [slow update]
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol memandangi perempuan yang kini tengah lelap tidur disampingnya, senyum mengembang di wajah tampan tersebut. Walaupun matahari sudah keluar dari peraduannya tapi chanyeol seolah enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur tersebut, dimana kini masih terbaring istrinya yang masih setia memejamkan mata. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela – sela jendela kamar tak sengaja menerpa wajah orang yang disayanginya. membuat perempuan yang tengah tidur disampingnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Tangan besar milik chanyeol dengan sigap menghalau cahaya tersebut, membuat perempuan tersebut kembali tidur. Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kembali kejadian dulu yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan, jalan menuju takdir dan kebahagiannya.

_**Seoul, 14 tahun lalu**_

" kau menyukai tempat ini ? " tanya nyonya park pada anak laki – laki semata wayangnya, chanyeol. chanyeol mengangguk dengan antusias dengan mata yang terus memandang keadaan sekitar.

Keluarga chanyeol baru saja pindah rumah dikarenakan ayah chanyeol dipindah tugaskan ke seoul. Rumah chanyeol terletak di perumahan elite di kawasan tersebut. anak laki – laki itu terus memandangi keadaan sekitar, ia menyukai tempatnya tinggalnya kali ini. setidaknya tempat tinggalnya sekarang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggalnya di daegu dulu. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa berkeliling komplek menggunakan sepeda dengan nyaman. Bersepeda adalah hobi chanyeol, disaat anak – anak lain memilih basket sebagai hobinya chanyeol justru lebih memilih bersepeda.

" eomma aku ingin berkeliling sebentar "

" baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam, karena kita akan makan malam bersama keluarga byun tetangga baru kita " ujar sang eomma

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia langsung melesat menggunakan sepeda kesayangannya.

" apa yang kalian lakukan ? " teriak seorang gadis kecil pada beberapa orang anak laki – laki sebayanya. Baekhyun nama gadis kecil tersebut, byun baekhyun nama lengkapnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali baekhyun diganggu oleh anak laki – laki yang kini ada dihadapannya. Ia sudah cukup sering diganggu oleh teman – teman sebayanya tersebut, seperti sekarang ini. keempat anak laki – laki tersebut tengah iseng mengempesi ban sepedanya.

" kau tak akan bisa pulang byun baekhyun….wleee " ujar seorang anak kecil yang bernama hyun jin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Baekhyun yang tidak terima atas perlakuan temannya tersebut mencoba mengejar hyun jin. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya ia berusaha untuk mengejar temannya yang menyebalkan tersebut. namun langkah kakinya yang kecil tak sebanding dengan teman – temannya tersebut.

" heiiii awassss " teriak seseorang, baekhyun yang tengah berlari dan tidak memperhatikan jalanan di sekitarnya seketika menoleh dan mendapati sepeda yang tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya

Braaaakkk….

Tubuh chanyeol dan tubuh baekhyun sama – sama terjerembap ke tanah

" heiii kau tidak apa – apa ? " chanyeol segera menghampiri gadis kecil yang ditabraknya. Ia berjongkok mencoba mensejajarkan diri dengan gadis tersebut.

" perih " ucap gadis tersebut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

" omooo, lukamu berdarah " ucap chanyeol ketika ia melihat dengkul gadis itu berdarah dan di beberapa lengannya mengalami lecet. Chanyeol sendiri sama seperti gadis tersebut mengalami lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

" huwweeeeeeeee….hiks….hiks " gadis tersebut menangis membuat chanyeol kebingungan

" heiii jangan menangis maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu " ujar chanyeol, namun bukannya berhenti menangis, justru tangisan gadis itu semakin keras.

" heii…heiii jangan menangis sungguh maafkan aku, aku menyesal. lebih baik kita obati dulu lukamu sekarang " chanyeol mengeluarkan plester dari saku celananya yang memang selalu ia bawa.

" hikss….hiks…" tangis baekhyun mereda, ketika chanyeol menempelkan plester pada lukanya

" kuharap kau merasa lebih baik " ujar chanyeol

" te…terima kasih " ucap gadis tersebut masih sambil sesenggukan

" biar aku antar kau pulang ke rumahmu "

" ta…tapiii sepedaku kempes " wajah baekhyun kembali sendu mengingat ban sepedanya yang kempes

Chanyeol tampak berpikir " kau ikut denganku naik sepeda, sepedamu biarkan disini, aku akan menyuruh paman kim mengambilnya nanti "

" perkenalkan aku park chanyeol " chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan gadis tersebut

" aku baekhyun, byun baekhyun " ucap baekhyun ragu – ragu, tapi toh ia tetap membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Tulisan gaje lagi -.- " hehehhehe….tulisan yang dibuat di tengah – tengah kemalasan ngerjain skripsi yang terbengkalai…


	2. Chapter 2

Semenjak pertemuannya pertama kali dengan baekhyun, chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa takdir akan membawanya hingga sejauh ini. baekhyun telah menjadi istrinya, menjadi pendamping hidup chanyeol dan juga calon ibu bagi anak – anaknya. Sempurna, mungkin itulah satu kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok baekhyun.

" kau masih mengantuk, sweetheart ? " chanyeol mengecup puncuk kepala baekhyun yang tengah tidur lelap dalam dekapannya

Sudah pasti tak ada jawaban,karena baekhyun masih tidur lelap dalam dekapannya. perempuan itu justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan chanyeol, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari suaminya tersebut. chanyeol tersenyum, ia tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan, bahwa baekhyun ingin tidur lebih lama dengannya.

Belum sempat chanyeol mencoba untuk memejamkan mata kembali, kini ia harus bangun gara – gara baekhyun yang tiba – tiba saja terbangun dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol sudah cukup paham apa yang sedang dialami oleh baekhyun akhir – akhir ini. morning sickness, itulah yang sedang dialami baekhyun selama tiga minggu terakhir ini. Ya istrinya itu kini tengah hamil muda, dokter memperkirakan bahwa usia kandungan baekhyun sudah menginjak dua bulan. Wajar saja jika beberapa minggu terakhir ini baekhyun mengalami morning sickness.

Hoeeek…hoeeek…

Chanyeol segera menyusul baekhyun ke kamar mandi, dengan setia chanyeol memijit tengkuk baekhyun agar istrinya merasa baikan. Memijit tengkuk baekhyun di pagi hari sepertinya menjadi kegiatan tambahan untuk chanyeol beberapa waktu terakhir ini sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. Jika sudah menyelesaikan acara "morning sickness"nya biasanya chanyeol akan membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuk baekhyun, seperti sekarang ini.

" terima kasih " baekhyun menerima teh hangat tersebut dari tangan chanyeol

" apakah tidak sebaiknya kita periksakan saja ke dokter lagi baek ? " chanyeol menatap istrinya tampak khawatir

" yeollie, bukankah dokter sudah bilang bahwa ini adalah salah satu gejala dari awal kehamilan. Tenanglah aku baik – baik saja " baekhyun meyakinkan, namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi kekhawatiran di wajah tampan suaminya.

" tapii baek…" belum sempat chanyeol berkata tapi bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir baekhyun. tidak lama hanya sebentar karena baekhyun kembali mual dan langsung berlari kembali ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan kembali dengan rutinitasnya memijit tengkuk istrinya tersebut. jujur saja chanyeol khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya tersebut. walaupun dokter berkata bahwa baekhyun baik – baik saja, tapi tetap saja chanyeol tak tega jika hampir setiap hari baekhyun mengalami morning sickness seperti ini.

" apa perlu kubuatkan teh hangat lagi ? " tanya chanyeol ketika baekhyun sudah kembali keranjang, menyandarkan kepalanya kepada kepala ranjang

Baekhyun menggeleng

" kemarilah " baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol untuk tidur dipangkuannya, yang langsung dituruti oleh chanyeol. tangan baekhyun mulai bermain dengan rambut suaminya tersebut, sedangkan chanyeol menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh istrinya tersebut.

" jangan terlalu menghkhawatirkanku, aku baik – baik saja yeollie "

" aku tahu, tapi aku tak tega jika harus melihatmu mengalami morning sickness setiap hari, dan membuatmu tersiksa "

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan suaminya yang kadang – kadang seperti anak kecil walaupun ia tahu bahwa chanyeol sebenarnya chanyeol hanya mengkhawatirkannya " hey aku tidak tersiksa, aku menikmatinya sebagai calon seorang ibu. calon ibu dari anak – anakmu park chanyeol " tutur baekhyun

" aku tahu " jawab chanyeol, lalu mengecup perut baekhyun " cepatlah lahir kedunia, baby park. Aku sungguh tak tega melihat ibumu tersiksa " ucapnya

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun yang sejak tadi bermain dengan rambutnya, lalu mencium tangan tersebut dengan lembut.

Baekhyun terkekeh " terima kasih selalu ada disampingku yeollie "

" _aku wanita paling beruntung, karena memilikimu park chanyeol, suamiku " _gumam baekhyun dalam hati

Baekhyun benar – benar bersyukur memiliki seorang suami seperti chanyeol. chanyeol benar – benar sosok suami idaman, ia akan selalu ada kapanpun disaat baekhyun sedang membutuhkannya. Tak hanya itu, bahkan chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk orang – orang yang disayanginya. Chanyeol adalah tipe laki – laki yang akan melakukan segalanya bagi orang – orang yang dia sayangi. Mungkin salah satu faktor baekhyun menikahi chanyeol adalah karena salah satu sifatnya yang satu itu.

_**Seoul , 2 tahun lalu **_

Keadaan cuaca akhir - akhir ini bisa dikatakan tak cukup baik dan juga tak bisa diprediksi. Bisa jadi hari ini begitu panas, lalu hanya selang beberapa jam kemudian hujan turun dengan lebatnya seperti yang terjadi hari ini.

Baekhyun memandangi jendela kantornya yang terkena air hujan, ia melirik jam dinding yang ada diruangannya tersebut. sudah pukul tujuh malam yang berarti sudah dua jam baekhyun terkurung dikantornya sendiri sejak jam pulang kantor pukul lima tadi. Tak ada sedikitpun tanda – tanda hujan akan berhenti dalam waktu cepat. Ia merutuki kebodohannya hari ini yang tidak membawa payung.

Chanyeol hari ini tak akan bisa menjemputnya ke kantor karena tadi pagi setelah mengantarkan baekhyun, laki – laki yang sudah menjadi tunangannya tersebut pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnisnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Tak ada pilihan lain selain baekhyun pulang dengan menerobos hujan untuk pulang. Dengan modal nekad, akhirnya baekhyun menerobos hujan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sangat tidak bersahabat dengan cuaca dingin sekarang ini. beberapa hari lalu gadis itu baru saja terkena flu dan juga demam akibat perubahan cuaca.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah dengan basah kuyup, hujan benar – benar tak berhenti seperti yang telah ia prediksikan sebenarnya. Jika chanyeol melihat keadaanya yang seperti ini, bisa diprediksi bahwa laki – laki itu akan memarahi habis – habisan. Setelah berganti pakaian dan mandi dengan air hangat, baekhyun segera merebahkan diri di kasurnya, kepalanya pening karena terkena air hujan, mungkin dengan tidur cepat pusingnya akan hilang dan besok pagi ia sudah merasa lebih baik untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Namun ternyata apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya adalah baekhyun yang justru meringkuk tak bisa berangkat ke kantor karena tubuhnya menggingil, kepalanya lebih pusing dari semalam, baekhyun benci daya tahan tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif dengan dingin. dia kembali terserang demam.

" nona anda baik – baik saja ? " bibi jung masuk ke kamar baekhyun, pelayannya itu baru saja akan membereskan kamar majikannya tersebut tapi ternyata baekhyun masih bergumul dengan selimutnya. Tak seperti biasanya majikannya tersebut belum berangkat ke kantor, membuat bibi jung heran. Biasanya baekhyun akan berngkat pagi – pagi sekali ke kantor.

" astaga nona kau demam " ucap bibi jung ketika memeriksa keadaan baekhyun " astaga panasmu tinggi sekali, aku harus memberitahu tuan chanyeol tentang kondisimu "

Baekhyun tidak sempat memprotes bibi jung agar tidak memberitahu tunangannya tersebut tentang kondisinya. Baekhyun tak ingin urusan bisnis chanyeol terganggu hanya karena dirinya. Namun bibi jung sudah mendial nomor chanyeol dan memberitahukan keadannya. Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak, kepalanya yang pusing membuatnya hanya bisa berbaring dan tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

Malam harinya chanyeol benar – benar datang berkunjung untuk menengok kekasihnya tersebut. baekhyun bahkan tidak percaya jika chanyeol akan pulang secepat itu mengingat jarak yang cukup jauh yang harus ia tempuh. Mendengar kondisi baekhyun yang sakit pria itu segera melakukan penerbangan untuk segera kembali ke seoul, jadwal bisnis yang harus direncanakan beberapa hari, terpaksa ia harus lakukan semuanya hari itu juga hanya untuk menemani baekhyun yang sedang sakit.

Malam itu chanyeol memilih untuk tidak pulang langsung ke rumahnya terlebih dulu. Pria itu justru lebih memilih pulang ke rumah baekhyun yang bersebrangan dengan rumahnya. Malam itu pulalah chanyeol yang menjaga baekhyun karena orang tua dari tunangannya tersebut sedang berada diluar telaten chanyeol menyuapi baekhyun, mengompresnya dan bahkan menemani tidur, walaupun ia harus tidur di sofa.

Baekhyun bisa melihat kekhawatiran di wajah chanyeol ketika menemukannya tengah terbaring dengan kompresan di dahinya. Chanyeol bahkan berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi untunglah baekhyun bisa meyakinkan chanyeol bahwa ia hanya demam biasa sehingga tak perlu dibawa ke rumah berujar pada chanyeol bahwa dengan istirahat cukup pun demamnya akan turun. Untunglah dia bisa meyakinkan chanyeol.

.

.

Senyum mengembang diwajah baekhyun mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu tersebut. bahkan disaat sesulit apapun chanyeol rela mengorbankan waktu dan tenaganya hanya untuk baekhyun. itulah chanyeol, suami idamannya.


	3. Chapter 3

_Seoul, 8 tahun lalu…_

Pagi itu Baekhyun memilih berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah daripada biasanya, padahal biasanya ia akan menunggu Chanyeol untuk berangkat bersama. Keduanya telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dan laki - laki remaja yang tampan juga cantik. Dan sekarang mereka telah duduk di bangku Senior High School.

Ting … tong … bel kediaman keluarga Byun berbunyi.

Sudah dapat dipastikan siapa orangnya, itu Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan menjemput baekhyun ke rumahnya, lalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Kebiasaan ini memang sudah sering ia lakukan sejak keduanya duduk di bangku junior high school. Kedua orangtuanya sepakat untuk menyekolahkan mereka di satu sekolah yang sama.

" oh chanyeol – ah " sapa Nyonya Byun ramah

Chanyeol tersenyum "apa Baekhyun sudah siap bi ?"

" Bibi kira Chanyeol sudah berngakat ke sekolah dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah berangkat ke sekolah pagi – pagi sekali "

" Baekhyun sudah berangkat? "

" Ya, bibi kira ia berangkat denganmu"

" Tidak bi, Baekhyun tidak memberitahuku jika ia akan berangkat pagi hari ini. Baiklah jika begitu aku berangkat bi " pamit Chanyeol seraya tersenyum. Apakah Baekhyun marah padanya? itulah pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di kepala Chanyeol. Karena biasanya baekhyun akan menghindari atau mendiamkannya jika sedang marah padanya.

Tapi kenapa Baekhyun harus marah? perasaan ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya menuju sekolah.

. 

.

.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalanan yang masih lenggang pagi itu. udara masih terasa dingin tapi baekhyun sudah berjalan menuju halte bus untuk berangkat sekolah. Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Oleh karena itu baekhyun memilih untuk memutar jalan menuju halte, tapi tetap saja ini masih terlalu pagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berkali – kali, memainkan poninya yang sudah mulai tumbuh panjang sambil menunggu bis yang akan ditumpanginya. Pikiran baekhyun menerawang, biasanya ia tak perlu repot – repot menunggu bis untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia akan duduk manis menunggu chanyeol datang menjemput.

" Chanyeol… " Baekhyun menggumamkan nama pria yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, sahabatnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah pagi- pagi. Tujuan baekhyun berangkat sekolah dipagi buta yaitu untuk menghindari Chanyeol. sejak kemarin, pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh namja jangkung itu. bahkan tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan chanyeol.

Bukan, bukan karena ia marah pada chanyeol hanya saja itu karena baekhyun memergoki chanyeol tengah jalan berdua dengan seorang gadis, yang baekhyun ketahui dia adalah ulzzang di sekolah mereka yang bernama Park Soo Rin. Bisa dikatakan jika perasaan baekhyun campur aduk saat melihat mereka berdua. entahlah baekhyun tidak bisa mengartikan perasaannya sendiri. setelah lima belas menit menunggu akhirnya bis yang ditunggu – tunggu tiba, dengan langkah gontai baekhyun menaiki bis. Butuh waktu lima belas menit, hingga akhirnya baekhyun tiba di sekolah.

" baekhyun " seorang gadis mungil yang mempunyai tinggi yang hampir sama, berlari ke arahnya, dia adalah luhan teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat baekhyun.

" pagi baek " sapa luhan dengan senyum

" hai lu…" balas baekhyun dengan senyum yang tak kalah canik dari luhan

" waahhh tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini, mana chanyeol ? "

Deg

Pertanyaan luhan tentang chanyeol, seketika merubah raut wajah baekhyun.

Luhan masih celingak – celinguk mencari keberadaan laki – laki yang selalu datang setiap pagi bersama sahabatnya tersebut, namun nihil. Tak ada chanyeol yang datang bersama baekhyun.

" hei, kenapa mukamu jadi kusut seperti itu ? apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian yang kemarin ?" tanya luhan, saat mengetahui raut wajah baekhyun yang berubah. Ya, kemarin luhan mengantar baekhyun untuk membeli novel, namun tak disangka justru mereka menemukan chanyeol yang tengah jalan berdua dengan soo rin. Dan pada saat itu, akhirnya baekhyun memilih pulang, dengan wajah tertekuk melupakan buku yang akan dibelinya. Raut wajah baekhyun sekarang, sama persis dengan raut wajah baekhyun kemarin saat menemukan chanyeol yang tengah berduaan.

" hei ada apa denganmu? Kau masih cemburu tentang yang kemarin? " luhan kembali bertanya dan sukses membuat baekhyun terkejut dengan kata-katanya barusan

" a…aku…aku cemburu? " tanya baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada dirinya. Pertanyaan itu lebih tepat ditujukan kepada baekhyun sendiri.

" astaga baek, aku tahu kau cemburu saat melihat soo rin dan chanyeol tengah jalan berdua. Raut wajahmu tak bisa menipuku "

" aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja-" baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya, berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kata – katanya

" hanya saja kau tak suka melihat chanyeol dengan orang lain " sambar luhan, melanjut kalimat baekhyun yang tergantung " bukan begitu ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan luhan. Benar apa yang dikatakan luhan, ia tidak suka jika melihat chanyeol dengan orang lain. tak hanya soo rin, baekhyun juga tidak suka kepada setiap wanita yang mendekati chanyeol. luhan bukanlah sahabat yang tidak tahu apa – apa. Ia tahu jika sejak dulu baekhyun sudah menyukai dan mencintai chanyeol, hanya saja gadis itu belum menyadarinya. Mungkin bisa dikatakan jika baekhyun terjebak dalam situasi " friend zone " karena sejak dulu hingga mereka sekarang tumbuh dewasa, hanya chanyeol lah teman sekaligus sahabat yang dekat dengannya. Hingga ketika rasa itu mulai muncul baekhyun tak menyadarinya.

Luhan tersenyum, sahabatnya ini terlalu polos "kau mencintainya baek, tapi kau belum menyadari perasaanmu sendiri terhadap chanyeol. kau harus cepat menyadari perasaanmu sendiri, sebelum chanyeol memilih wanita lain selain dirimu "

Membuat mata baekhyun yang sipit terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu, yang terdengar cepas-ceplos. benarkah itu? benarkah baekhyun mencintainya?. Jujur saja apa yang dikatakan luhan benar. Ia tak suka chanyeol dekat dengan wanita lain yang selalu cari perhatian dengan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ya, lebih tepatnya cemburu. bagi baekhyun chanyeol adalah miliknya. Tapi apakah benar ia mencintai chanyeol?

.

.

Sudah terhitung tiga hari dan baekhyun sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan mengakhiri aksinya menghindari chanyeol. Gadis polos itu biasanya tak akan bertahan lama untuk jauh – jauh dari laki – laki tersebut. biasanya kurang dari satu hari mereka sudah kembali berbaikan seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Dan tentu saja sikap baekhyun yang seperti ini membuat chanyeol bertanya – tanya ada apa dengan gadis tersebut.

Chanyeol sebenarnya termasuk tipe laki – laki dingin yang acuh dan tak ingin mengurusi urusan orang lain. namun kali ini chanyeol harus melakukannya, karena ini menyangkut baekhyun gadis yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya sejak dulu. Gadis mungil yang sudah menghindar darinya selama tiga hari belakangan.

Alhasil disinilah chanyeol, menunggu baekhyun di depan gerbang sekolah. Sebenarnya chanyeol sudah datang ke rumah baekhyun untuk meminta penjelasan, tapi entah bagaimana usahanya tersebut selalu gagal menemui baekhyun dengan berbagai macam alasan. Entah baekhyun yang sudah tidur atau baekhyun yang belum pulang dari les vokal dan pianonya hingga malam tiba. Ingin sekali rasanya chanyeol menunggu baekhyun hingga ia pulang dari kegiatannya. tapi ia laki – laki yang cukup tahu diri. Ia tak mungkin meminta penjelasan dari baekhyun yang baru pulang dari kegiatannya, itu sama saja chanyeol menganggu waktu istirahat untuk baekhyun.

Lima belas menit menunggu di depan gerbang,dan akhirnya orang yang ditunggu sejak tadi oleh chanyeol muncul juga. Baekhyun baru saja turun dari bis, rambut dark brown nya ia biarkan terurai, membuatnya sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. Langkahnya tiba – tiba terhenti saat seseorang menghalangi langkahnya. wajah baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk, kini ia tengadahkan untuk melihat wajah si pelaku.

Jantungnya tiba – tiba saja berdetak tak karuan seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya berada. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu chanyeol di sekolah sepagi ini. kedua hazel itu bertemu, hingga baekhyun memilih memutuskan kontak terlebih dulu.

"masih mau menghindariku, hmm?" suara baritone chanyeol , betapa rindunya baekhyun akan suara ini.

"maaf aku harus lewat " ujar baekhyun, sambil menundukan wajah. Kembali baekhyun menghindar, namun dengan cepat chanyeol kembali menghalangi langkah baekhyun.

" jangan menghindar kau perlu menjelaskan semuanya padaku, pulang sekolah tunggu aku di parkiran sepeda. Jangan pulang dengan luhan ataupun kyungsoo. Kau hanya akan pulang denganku, aku akan mengantarmu" chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan cepat, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Tanpa sadar baekhyun mengangguk dan baekhyun sendiri tercengang mendengar kalimat perintah chanyeol barusan. Tak ada ucapan protes dari baekhyun karena kini baekhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh menuju kelasnya. Andai saja chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap mata itu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah memikirkan perkataan luhan beberapa waktu lalu, dan kini ia sudah yakin akan perasaannya pada chanyeol, ya baekhyun mencintai laki – laki itu. memandangnya bukan hanya sebagai seorang teman ataupun hanya sebagai sahabat, tapi memandangnya sebagai seorang pria.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu kelas baekhyun baru saja bubar, dan kini baekhyun sedang menunggu chanyeol di parkiran sepeda, seperti apa yang chanyeol katakan tadi pagi. Mereka memang berbeda kelas, hingga mempunyai jadwal pulang yang kadang berbeda seperti hari ini.

Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunggu, oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi kelas chanyeol. ini sudah hampir dua puluh menit dan chanyeol belum juga muncul. Baekhyun terpaku di tempat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Soo rin tengah mencium chanyeol tepat dibibirnya. Mengapa disaat hatinya telah memilih justru, hal seperti ini yang terjadi.

_To be continue…._

Baru pertama kalinya saya nulis ff segini butuh waktu hingga berminggu - minggu, ini ceritanya masih bersambung sebenarnya, tapi karena ide di otak aku udah buntu jadi segini aja dulu hasilnya. Kelanjutannya nunggu ide yang muncul di kepala aku aja…

See u soon…ppyong~


End file.
